Mi ultima opcion
by Afromario
Summary: ¡Si creen que le tengo miedo a una pizzeria posiblemente embrujada, llena de 11 animatronicos dispuestos a matarme, y poseidos por almas en pena de niños...! Puede que tengan algo de razón...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno... esta es la primera historia que escribo, soy como un novato, asi que espero que sea de su agrado el primer capitulo. :)

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Five Nights At Freedy's pertenecen a Scott Cawthon. Solo los OC son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Buscando Trabajo

Primera noche

Es una mañana tranquila de domingo, en un edificio de apartamentos ubicado en una ciudad cuyo nombre no me acuerdo, todos disfrutaban de descansar un poco; sin duda era una mañana pacifica…

-¡A LA MIERDAAAA!

Interrumpido por un grito de un desconocido, proveniente de uno de los apartamentos.

POV de ¿?

Por si se lo pregunta, sí, yo grite.

Me presento: soy Mario, 21 años, piel blanca/morena, pelo negro desalineado, ojos café oscuro y unos lentes cuadrados de medio aro.

¿Por qué grite?, simple.

¡No encontraba ningún puto trabajo!

-Ya cálmate, tu ira no solucionara nada.

Esto me lo dijo mi primo Eduardo, al que considero mi hermano pequeño, la razón la diré después. 19 años, piel morena, pelo negro estilo militar y ojos café.

-¿Cómo no quieres que este enojado?, ¡desde que me mude a este lugar no he encontrado ningún trabajo!, y la verdad ya me está haciendo falta; el dinero con el que vine se acaba, al menos puedo decir que lo invertí bien.

-Con invertirlo bien, ¿te refieres a comprar el 3ds?

-¡Esa es una buena inversión!, me ha acompañado en los días difíciles *sniff*-dije recordando a mi hermoso 3ds.

-Pero si hace 2 días lo compraste…

-El suficiente tiempo para formar una gran amistad.

-*suspiro* Escucha, ya nos estamos yendo por las ramas, ¿Y si busco un trabajo para ti?-dijo mientras se acercaba a la computadora (esta ya la tenía desde hace tiempo) y se ponía a teclear unas cosa, junto con el mouse.- ¡Oh! ¿Qué tal este? No necesita muchos requisitos.

-*suspiro* ¿Cómo se llama?

-Freddy Fazbear Pi-

-¡No!-grite.

-¡No grites! Además, ¿por qué no? Te recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que te hubiera gustado trabajar ahí. Ya sabes, por el juego y todo.

-Eso era antes de descubrir que el creador del juego se basó de verdad en esa pizzería, además del hecho de que he escuchado rumores e historias de que los animatronicos de verdad se mueven y te pueden matar durante la noche.

\- Oh vamos, son solo rumores.-dijo

-¡Aun así!, ¿no lo podemos dejar de última opción?- dije en tono de súplica.

-Bueno bueno.- dijo mientras giraba los ojos-lo dejaremos de última opción.- puso su vista en la pantalla.- ¿y qué tal de…?

Una semana después

12:00 PM

Ingresaba a mi apartamento junto a Eduardo, algo cansado, esta semana fue…como ponerlo, ¡a si!

¡FRUSTRANTE!

-Cinco-decía Eduardo- ¡¿Cómo es posible que te despidieran de cinco trabajos diferentes a lo largo de la semana?!

-Tres renunciados y dos despedidos, por favor.- dije corrigiéndolo.

-¡Cállate! ¿No dijiste que necesitabas dinero?, ¡¿Por qué renunciaste a tres trabajos?!- se notaba que estaba algo enojado.(nah, en serio)

-Hey, que te puedo decir, no eran tan buenos como parecían.-dije calmadamente.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te despidieron de los otros dos?

-Haber.- dije mientras hacía memoria.- en el primero fue porque tome un poco de Coca-Cola cuando trabajaba para la Pepsi, algunos jefes se toman en serio su trabajo y lealtad. Y el otro, pues ¿es posible quemar jugo de naranja?

-*facepalm* Puta madre…- dijo Eduardo.

\- Pero dejemos eso en el pasado.-dije para calmarlo.- Si no estoy mal me queda una opción ¿no?-dije en tono nervioso.

Eduardo se sobresaltó un poco, como cuando recuerdas algo.

-¡Es cierto!, je, te guste o no, tendremos que ir Freddy's.

-*suspiro* Vamos pues.

Un recorrido después

Les contare un poco de la pizzería: esta es la de FNaF 2, pero a diferencia de la del juego, está a durados 2 meses, no 2 semanas como en el juego, esa es una razón por la cual no quería ir aquí.

La otra es que, como han pasado 2 meses, no estoy seguro de que el truco de la mascara funcione…

Junto con Eduardo, entre a la pizzería y pude ver a los animatronicos en su "máximo esplendor".

Toy Freddy, Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie dando su presentación habitual, la Marioneta dando regalos, Mangle siendo destrozada y reconstruida, Ballon Boy dando globos (valga la redundancia), etc.

Me acerque a uno de los empleados que se encontraba supervisando y hablándole a unos niños.

-Tengan cuidado con Mangle niños-dijo

-¡Claro que sí, señor!- respondieron algunos de los niños.

-Ehmm, ¿interrumpimos algo?-dije al mismo tiempo que se fueron los niños.

-Nop, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-dijo amablemente.

-¿Nos puede decir donde está la oficina del jefe?-dijo Eduardo.

-¿Cuál es su asunto con él?-

-Es para preguntarle sobre el empleo de trabajo nocturno…-

Contrario a toda reacción como asustado, sorprendido, o incluso triste, nos dijo la dirección a la oficina del jefe…calmado, como si no supiera lo que pasa aquí en este lugar, ¿de verdad serán solo rumores?

-Gracias- dijo Eduardo.

-Hey, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte.

-Me llamo Patrick- dijo formalmente. -¿Por?

-No por nada, por nada.

-Bueno entonces, que tengan un buen día-dijo despidiéndose de nosotros.

-¡Gracias!- dije.

Cuando lo perdimos de vista, nos dirigimos a la oficina del jefe. Y en el camino me di cuenta de algo…

Los animatronicos tenían una vista fija en nosotros…

Decidí ignorarlos y me concentre en ir en mi camino. Ya en la entrada:

-Bueno, ve solo.-dijo Eduar-espera…

¡¿QUE?!

-¡¿No me vas a acompañar?!-dije alterado.- ¡Oh Eduardo, creía que me ibas a ayudar como los hermanos que somos!-inserte tono dramático aquí.

-En primera: somos primos; y en segunda: tú sabes perfectamente que yo ya tengo trabajo. Por más que quisiera, no podría acompañarte por mi horario.-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Cabron… ¿Y no podrías, no sé, cambiar de horario o algo?, la verdad no creo que dure mucho…solo.- dije en tono suplicante. Creo se compadeció, o le dio pena ajena, pero dijo.-*suspiro* Voy a ver si puedo convencer a mi jefe.-Te amo.-dije como Patricio en un capitulo que recordé.

-Pero no esperes mucho.

-Mierda…

-Bueno ¿qué esperas? Ve por tu trabajo.- lo último lo dijo en un tono de apoyo.

-Deséame suerte.-dije al tiempo que tocaba la puerta.

TOC TOC TOC

-Adelante.- dijo una voz desde el otro lado.

-Buenos días.-dije mientras entraba y pude observar a un hombre de traje con pelo café oscuro, ojos azules, y tenía la apariencia de un hombre de cuarenta y tanto años, me recuerda a la versión humana de Freddy... ya saben la de Pole-Bear.

-Buenas, ¿Cuál es el asunto que quiere tratar?

-Pues, venia por el puesto de guardia nocturno.

Al escucharlo, vi que abrió sus ojos "como platos", para después poner una mirada seria.

-*suspiro* Estoy seguro de que ya ha escuchado las historias de este lugar ¿verdad?

-¿Si…?-dije dudoso.

-¿Aun así, quieres trabajar aquí?

-Si.-dije en tono seguro.

-Bien.-en ese momento saco unos papeles junto a un bolígrafo.- ¿Primer nombre y apellido?

-Mario Flores.

-¿Edad?

-21 años.

-Excelente.-dijo mientras terminaba de anotar.-Solo necesito que firmes el contrato.-me dio el contrato.

-Okey.-comencé a leerlo, moví un poco la hoja para enderezarla, pero me di cuenta que eran ¿dos hojas?

-Disculpe, ¿Por qué hay dos hojas?

-Oh, bueno, la otra hoja es un contrato que también te permite trabajar aquí, pero las personas normalmente elijen la primera.

Me puse a leer la otra hoja y… ¡wow!

Firme la segunda, por lo cual el jefe me dijo:

-Bien, esta noche empiezas, espero verte en la entrada a las antes de las doce.

-Puede contar conmigo jefe.-dije firmemente. Me dirigí a la salida, pero…

-Espera.-dijo el jefe.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Olvide presentarme, soy el señor Fazbear.-vaya coincidencia.

-Pues gracias por el empleo, señor Fazbear.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Y una última cosa.

-¿Si?

Esta vez él sonrió.-Recuerda sonreír, tú eres el rostro de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.-… _LOL_.

-Je, lo tendré en cuenta.-ahora si salí de la oficina.

Y se preguntaran ¿Qué tenía de especial ese segundo contrato? Pues en resumidas cuentas seria:

1\. Puedo traer cualquier objeto a la pizzería, mientras no modifique o dañe al establecimiento o los animatronicos.

2\. Puedo agarrar, si es necesario, cualquier cosa del cuarto de Partes y Servicio.

3\. Por cualquier mínimo daño que se encuentre en los animatronicos o el establecimiento durante mi turno, será descontado de mi salario.

4\. Debo de ayudar a los empleados del turno de día a abrir el lugar, por lo que mi horario seria de 12:00 AM a 7:00 AM.

5\. Debo de presentarme aunque este enfermo, fracturado, etc., o simplemente si quiero o no.

6\. Y mi salario no será de 100 dólares, sino de ¡400 dólares!

Pues eso, a, y otro detalle, pero lo dejare para después.

Después de tanta explicación, me encontré con Eduardo, que me estaba esperando.

-¿Y bien, tienes el empleo?

-¡Sip! Esta noche empiezo.

-Bien, ahí comienzas a prepararte.- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

Tiempo después

11:45 PM Entrada de la pizzería

Me prepare con lo necesario, un reloj de muñeca, baterías extra, un kit de primeros auxilios (por si acaso), y una linterna grande, todo equipado en una mochila pequeña que llevaba.

Cuando llegue a la entrada, observe que el jefe me estaba esperando, así que fui a saludarlo.

-Buenas noches, señor Fazbear.-trate de ser respetuoso.

-Buenas noches, quince minutos antes, la puntualidad es algo que nos gusta aquí; buen trabajo.-me felicito. Jejeje.

-Gracias.

-Bien, ya que llegaste temprano, ¿quieres que te muestre el lugar?

-No, estoy bien, pero me preguntaba si-gruñido salvaje aparece.-me dice dónde está la cocina…

Sonrió el jefe.-Puedes encontrarla fácilmente, solo asegúrate estar en la oficina antes de las doce.-lo último lo dijo serio.

-Entendido, gracias.-al menos puedo comer algo….

-Muy bien, suerte en esta noche.-dijo despidiéndose y dirigiéndose a su auto.

-¡Adiós!- y se fue.

Procedí a entrar en la pizzería y encender las luces del Show Stage para ver mejor y dirigirme a la cocina, pero recordé que no me dio direcciones, al menos dijo que era fácil de encontrar. Me puse a buscarla, y en cada cuarto donde creí que estaba prendía las luces para revisar si era verdad, me pase así con casi todos los cuartos, ya me comenzaba a desesperar. Hasta que la encontré.

-¡Al fin!-dije aliviado. Y me encontré con la agradable sorpresa de que había:

-¡¿Un cupcake, una pizza, y un refresco?!- ¿me lo habrán dejado eso a mí? O será de alguien más… meh, que importa, ¡a aprovechar!

Una gran comida después…

-Quien quiera que haya cocinado ¡mis felicitaciones! Estaba delicioso.-ya satisfecho me dispuse a dirigirme a la oficina, revise mi reloj y ¡faltaban cinco minutos para las doce!

-Meh, de todos modos es la primera noche, no creo que nada-fui interrumpido por que las luces empezaron a fallar y como saben, luces fuera.

-Agh, ¿Por qué?- saque mi linterna para ver mejor, pero…

-Eso era mio…-dijo una voz femenina, algo fantasmal, pero sobre todo, **robótica y distorsionada.** Que fue lo que más me cago.

Me di la vuelta esperando lo mejor (¿Qué? Soy optimista incluso en las peores situaciones) encontrándome con… ¡¿Old Chica?! Y no parecía nada feliz, digo, ¡incluso tenía los ojos negros con pupilas blancas!

-¡H-hey, Ch-chica! ¿c-como estas?- era de mas decir que me ESTABA CAGANDO DEL MIEDO. Trate lo maas despacio posible a la puerta mientras ella mantenía un vista fija en mí; pero tope con algo, o más bien alguien.

-Eso era mío…-susurro otra voz femenina y robótica, pero en esta se notaba que no tenía distorsión, pero si podía sentir la ira en esa voz. Voltee mi cabeza encontrándome con Toy Chica, sin su pico ni sus ojos, dándome la idea de que estaba en modo asesino (nah, ¿en serio?).

-¡H-hola Toy Chica! ¿C-cómo ha estado él es-escenario? ¿Estresante, tal vez? Jejeje.-retrocedí hasta la pared para poder ver a ambos animatronicos que, aparentemente, se enojaron por haber tomado su comida… ¡¿Cómo rayos iba a saber que era suya?! ¡Los animatronicos no deberían de comer!

-Hey, Chicas, jejeje.- ¡no es momento para malos chistes!- Sé que no debí de tocar comida ajena- con la mano libre trate de encontrar el picaporte de la puerta- pero…- vamos ¡sé que por aquí esta!-tengo que…-¡la encontré!-¡CORRER!

Abrí la puerta y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la oficina sin mirar atrás, ya que sabía que me iban a perseguir. Llegue a la oficina a tiempo para ponerme la máscara de Freddy y ponerme a revisar las cámaras para encontrar a W. Chica y T. Chica, valiéndome mierda la regla de no ponerme la máscara mientras reviso la cámara.

Me sorprendió de que no las encontraba en ninguna parte, así que, temiéndome lo peor, baje la cámara para encontrarme cara a cara (¿o mascara a animatronico?) con Old Chica. Se veía más calmada, porque ya tenía los ojos normales, pero tenía los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de evaluarme. ¡Por favor dime que funciona la máscara!

-Hey Freddy…-¡¿en serio funciona?! Bueno, no te quejes.-No has visto a un humano por aquí ¿verdad?-Okay, mierda, no le puedo hablar porque se daría cuenta de no soy Freddy. Y el que me estuviera viendo todo el rato ya me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Solo negué con la cabeza.

-Muy bien.-Se dio la vuelta y se fue por el pasillo, dándome un poco de alivio, pero aun así revise la ventilación por si acaso, aun con la máscara puesta. Y no me arrepiento de no quitármela, ya que en la ventilación estaba Toy Chica, sin ojos ni pico.

Me estaba viendo como Old Chica, pero, al contrario de esta última, solo se me quedo observándome, sin decirme ni una palabra. Se mantuvo así unos ¿2, 3 minutos? No lo sé pero al final se fue, haciéndome suspirar de alivio mientras me quitaba la máscara.

-Vaya forma de ganarse enemigos, aunque, no se… tal vez haría lo mismo, jejeje.- Revise mi reloj y eran:

12:05 AM

-Solo pasaron 5 minutos ¿eh? Sera un larga noche…

1:00 AM

-Una larga y aburrida noche…- y bueno, ¿Qué esperaba? Apenas es la primera noche, la más tranquila, lo cual agradezco, así puedo pensar bien; pero aun así…

-Revisemos las cámaras-Tome la tableta y active las cámaras, primero vi el Show Stage, no había nada raro, solo el hecho de que Toy Bonnie no estaba, y Toy Chica estaba viendo directamente la cámara.

-Lo siento ¿sí?- Hable como si me pudiera escuchar. Revise las otras cámaras, de paso encontré a Toy Bonnie, el cual estaba afinando su guitarra (creo) en el Party Room 3, por lo que no me debería de preocupar por él; cambie de cámara para el Parts/Service y ¡sorpresa! Old Chica también estaba viendo fijamente la cámara.

-Entiendo que era suyo, ¡pero no mamen!-Otra vez, hablando como si me pudieran escuchar. Cambie de cámara una vez más, pero no encontré nada interesante.

Me puse a revisar las otras cámaras, no había nada raro, así que pase a la cámara de Prize Corner para darle cuerda a esa caja de música.

Puede que sea la primera noche, pero aun así no me voy a confiar.

Me mantuve escuchando la caja de música porque, la verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer; no traje nada para entretenerme, así que solo me quedaba eso.

Pero me detuve al darme cuenta del efecto que me estaba dando…

Tenía más sueño de lo normal.

-¡Cómo diablos esa cancioncita me estaba dando sueño!-dije con los ojos pesados, pero en cierto modo esa canción relaja.

-¡No…te...(bostezo) duermas...- me recosté en el escritorio y caí dormido.

4:00 AM

RING RING RIN-

PAM

Golpee lo que sea que estaba causando ese ruido-Ah… ¿Por qué me despiertan cuando estoy durmiendo bien?- y a la verdad no sé qué carajos fue eso, pero al menos el ruido se detuvo.

Me estire y bostece para despertarme un poco.- ¿Dónde estoy?-3…2…1… -¡Estoy en la pizzería!- Me puse a buscar la tableta como loco.

-¡La caja! ¡LA PUTA CAJA!- ¡A estas alturas ya debió haber salido!

-¡¿Dónde está?!- y la encontré en el escritorio.

-¡¿Por qué no la vi?!- tome la tableta y encendí las cámaras. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver la carga de la caja llena.

-¿Pero cómo demonios…?-Pensé un poco y llegue a la conclusión de que tal vez, cuando me dormí, me haya recostado justo en el botón de recarga; eso o simplemente la marioneta estaba de buenas hoy y no quiso matarme antes.

-¿Entonces por qué la tableta estaba apagada?- y era cierto, me la encontré apagada, así que ¿Cómo es que…?

Deje de cuestionar la suerte que tuve al no despertar como un traje de animatronico.

Empecé a revisar las otras cámaras e, increíblemente, casi todos estaban en su lugar, incluso Toy Bonnie que ya había salido de Show Stage, y Old y Toy Chica que aún seguían mirando la cámara.

Y bueno dije CASI todos, porque faltaba uno…

Toy Freddy.

-Vamos ¿Dónde está?-busque en todas las cámaras, pero no estaba en ninguna de ellas, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar y asustar un poco.

Deje las cámaras de lado y, temiéndome lo peor, me dispuse a iluminar el pasillo, no sin antes ponerme la máscara de Freddy.

Ilumine el pasillo y efectivamente, Toy Freddy estaba ¿caminando? No lo sé pero se estaba acercando, y parece que le vale madres que lo estuviera alumbrando.

Empecé a apagar y encender la luz para que se detuviera (supuestamente el hacer eso los reiniciaba…) pero no funcionaba. Y no tenía señales de detenerse.

A pesar de mis suplicas en silencio de que no entrara, entro a la oficina.

Yo llegado a este punto, estaba temblando de miedo ante la posible muerte que me daría el animatronico.

Pero, se empezó a reír ¡El cabron se estaba burlando de mí! ¡Claro, como el nunca ha estado en una situación de vida o muerte!

Cuando termino de reír, me empezó a hablar con la típica voz robótica.-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño.-dijo en tono calmado.-Al menos, no por ahora.- y eso lo dijo en tono asesino y psicópata.

A pesar del miedo, lo que me dijo me dejo con dudas. ¿Por qué no me ataca, aun sabiendo que soy humano? (digo, no creo que se ponga a hablar con endoesqueletos de la nada…) ¿No podrá?

-¿Y porque? Me puedes atrapar en este mismo instante…-me maldije a mí no callarme y cavar mi propia tumba.

-Por eso.- dijo apuntándome la cabeza.

-¿La máscara?-bueno, otra cosa no creo que sea.

-Mientras tengas puesta esa…cosa.- lo último lo dijo con odio.-Mis servos se bloquean si trato de hacerte algo.-Imagino que se refiere a la regla de poner a los endoesqueletos en un traje. Se podría decir que estoy cumpliendo las reglas (desde el punto de vista de la pizzería) mientras tenga la máscara puesta.

-Agh… ¿Por qué tienen que utilizar la máscara de esa chatarra de mierda?

¿Chatarra de mierda?

Trate de preguntar por el insulto, pero me interrumpió.-Bueno, solo quería ver a nuestro "pequeño invitado", que fue capaz de enojar a Toy Chica.-dijo burlón, dispuesto a marcharse.

Cuando dio media vuelta, le hable.-O-oye…-dije inseguro, que no se si va a escucharme.

Se detuvo, eso era buena señal.

-Cuando veas a T. Chica ,¿le podrías decir que perdón por haber tomado su comida de mi parte? Por favor.

Espere su respuesta pacientemente…

-¿Por eso se enojó? JA.-rio un poco.-Muy bien.

-Gracias.-empezó a irse, y cuando lo perdí de vista, me quite la máscara y suspire un poco.

Bueno, dije que tal vez me enojaría si tomaran mi comida, lo que más me calmaría sería una disculpa; utilice la misma lógica con T. Chica, usando a Toy Freddy como medio de comunicación.

Y lo utilizo porque, bueno, no estoy tan loco para ir a disculparme persona, saben que soy humano, así que sería suicidio ¿no?

5:00 AM

Solo una hora más, y pasare la noche más difícil.

Revise las cámaras y ahora sí, todos estaban en sus lugares. Y no, en ningún momento descuide la caja y la mantuve cargada. Mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿verdad?

Pero…

-Estoy aburrido…-no tengo nada que hacer hasta den la 6:00, y ver a los animatronicos… como que no tiene gracia.

-A ver, están los Toy en el Show Stage; Mangle en la Kids Cove, Puppet en su caja; los Old en Parts/Service y Balloon Boy en Game Area.-me faltaría uno, pero ese ni puta idea de donde esta…¿Qué tal si…?

Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Me levante de mi asiento en el escritorio, me puse delante de él. Inhale aire y.- ¡GOLDEN FREDDY!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, y estoy seguro que se escuchó por toda la pizzería.

Espero por una respuesta… y espere…

5 minutos después

Suspire frustrado, sabía que no iba aparecer, o siquiera daba señales de aparecer.

Me fui a sentar en la silla del escritorio, ya resignado a que el único animatronico que quería ver, tal vez no iba aparecer. Justo cuando me senté, empecé a ver imágenes raras, o simplemente "alucinaciones".

Eyeless Toy Bonnie, Eyeless Foxy, Eyeless Freddy…

Cada una se repetía de manera aleatoria y algunas veces miraba las palabras *Its Me*.

Cerré los ojos con la esperanza de que terminara, ya que me está empezando a dar dolor de cabeza.

Empezaba a respirar profundamente, las imágenes se acabaron, pero seguía el dolor de cabeza. Cuando disminuyo el dolor, abrí los ojos y algo me decía que revisara el pasillo.

Prendí las luces del pasillo, y en medio de este…

Golden Freddy; o mas bien u cabeza. Pero… ¡Se estaba acercando! Me puse la máscara, pero eso no lo detenía.

Mientras más se acercaba, más se escuchaba su grito característico.

Estaba realmente asustado, y con la idea de que este sea mi fin. Cerré los ojos para esperar mi final; y justo cuando escuche el grito enfrente de mi…

Se detuvo. No escuchaba absolutamente nada, así que abrí los ojos y ¿Todo estaba normal?

Abrí los ojos de la impresión.- No… puedo creerlo…-¡¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?!

-Soy yo.- escuche de repente.

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?!- dije sobresaltado, observando a mi alrededor.

-No pierdas tu tiempo, no estoy ahí.- Oí de la voz.- La pregunta más bien seria: ¿Para qué me llamaste?- dijo con tono malhumorado.- Estaba de lo mas tranquilo; y normalmente aparezco en la noche 6, o casualmente en la segunda noche…

Espera. No me digas que…

-¿Golden Freddy?- pregunte incrédulo.

-Bra-vo, al menos no eres tan idiota como creí.- dijo aburrido.

-¡Oye!

-¿Tengo o no razón? El haber enojado a Toy y Old Chica pudo provocar tu muerte.

-Eso… fue un accidente…-dije apenado.

-¿En serio?

-En primera, no es que hubieran cuidado tan bien sus cosas; y en segunda ¡Como carajos iba a saber que un maldito robot podía comer!

-Buen punto; pero aun así no debiste tocar lo que no es tuyo. Y el haber hablado con Toy Freddy…

-¿Qué tiene que haya hablado con él?

-Digamos que antes de atacar, prefiere charlar un poco.

-Pero él dijo…

-¿Lo de la máscara? Funciona, pero no siempre. Él te pudo haber puesto en uno de nuestros trajes si hubiera querido.

"¡¿Me estas jodiendo?!" pensé para mí mismo.

-Pero volviendo al tema ¿Para qué me llamaste?- dijo irritado.

-Pues… la verdad no pensé llegar tan lejos. No creí que contestarías.

-Aun así lo hiciste ¿no?

-Cierto pero… no sé, quería averiguar si podía hablar contigo. Eres uno de mis animatronicos favoritos ¿sabes?

-…

-¿Golden Freddy?

-Bueno… no se, tu aire de misterio, no muchos saben de tu existencia; como dijiste solo apareces en la 6ta noche; y aparte tu diseño, es algo que me gusta.

-Si hay tanto misterio sobre mí, ¿Cómo sabes cómo me veo? No pareces haber trabajado aquí antes.

-Pues…

Flashback

-¡A ganar la 6ta noche!- dijo un Mario entusiasmado.

5 minutos después

-¡Puto Golden Freddy!- dijo un Mario encabronado.

-¿Cómo es que lo evito? ¡Me puse la máscara y aun así me mato!- dijo un Mario interrogado.

-Voy a averiguar cómo evitarlo.- dijo un Mario entusiasmado.

1 hora después

-…wow…-dijo un Mario asombrado (sobre todo por las teorías).

Fin del Flashback

-Investigue antes ¿sí?- dije algo nervioso.

-Ya veo…-al parecer no lo noto.

-…Golden Freddy ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-…

-El silencio otorga. Pues bien, eh ¿No hay otra manera de contactarte? Mañana voy a traer a alguien, así que no quiero que se asuste si me ve convulsionando o algo así. Además no creo que te guste que este gritando por toda la pizzería para llamarte.

Tomo un tiempo pero al final lo escuche diciendo:

-…Espera a que todos los que estén en Parts/Service salgan.

-Aja.- dije tratando de memorizar.

-Cuando no haya nadie utiliza la cámara de ese cuarto y actualízala hasta que salga un Freddy desplomado en el suelo.

-Aja.

-Espera a que se bloqueen las cámaras. Cuando dejes de usar la cámara, ya estaré en la oficina

-¡Gracias! Y ¿Te das cuenta que le acabas de dar a un completo desconocido tu "invocación"?

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué?- no creo que sea tan confiado.

-Me molesta de sobremanera los ruidos fuertes; además no muchos tienen el honor (o infortunio) de enfrentarse a mí, mucho menos tratar de hablar conmigo.

-… ¿Gracias?- dije confundido.

-Bien, me tengo que ir.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Revisa tu reloj.

Hice caso y eran ¡ya las 6:00 AM! ¿Tan rápido se pasó el tiempo?

-Wow, que rápido se pasó la noche ¿no, Golden Freddy?

Pero no hubo respuesta.

-¿Golden Freddy?

Espere un poco esta vez, pero aun así no hubo respuesta.

-¿Se fue? Bueno, sería lógico: son las 6… -no creo que necesite explicación.

Me levante del escritorio y me dispuse a irme del restaurante.

Pero justo en la puerta principal, recordé algo importante.

-Espera…- dije pensando.- ¿No tenía que quedarme hasta las 7?- la respuesta se presentó en forma de alguien que abría la puerta.

Cuando se terminó de abrir, vi a un hombre de pelo castaño lacio corto, ojos café, piel blanca/morena y con el uniforme de la pizzería (usen su imaginación para el uniforme).

Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, empezó a hablar.

-Uh, hola.-saludo animado y sorprendido.-Eres el guardia nocturno ¿no?

-Así es, y ¿No te vi antes?- estoy seguro que lo vi antes.- Espera, ¿No eres el empleado al que le pregunte por la oficina del jefe?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que sí. El jefe nos informó de que alguien iba a ayudar, supongo que eres tu.-levanto la mano para estrecharla.-Me llamo Patrick.

\- Y yo Mario.- en lugar de estrechar las manos, la deslice con la suya e hice un choque de puños, el cual correspondió.- Un segundo, ¿"nos"?

-No creías que iba solo ¿verdad?- dice con media sonrisa y una ceja levantada.- Te presento a-

-¡Hola!- dice una chica con pelo castaño ondulado y ojos café claro, que casi pega su cara con la mía. He de admitir que es bonita, aparte que no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien se acerque tanto, así que me aleje de ella algo ruborizado.- Me llamo Verónica, tu eres el nuevo ¿no?

-S-si…

-¡Pues te doy la bienvenida! Y a partir de hoy somos compañeros.- dijo animada sin exagerar. Cuando termino, empezó a caminar hacia dentro de la pizzería.-Sígueme, te diré que hacer.

-Creo que ese es mi trabajo Verónica.- dijo Patrick calmadamente.

-Lo que importa es que nos ayude ¿no?- contesto Verónica.

-"suspiro" Supongo que tienes razón, vamos Mario.-dijo Patrick caminando.

-Ahorita voy.- Empecé a seguirlos.

No sé por qué, pero siento que los he visto mucho antes de esto…

* * *

Pues ¡Ya esta! Como dije al principio, espero que haya sido de su agrado, dejen un review opinando si creen que debo mejorar algo, o simplemente dando su opinion.

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

En un cuarto encerrado, se puede ver a un tipo frente a la computadora, mientras que en esta tenia lo que parece "Fnaf World" escrita en ella.

-Trabajo muy duro, como un esclavo~.- se escucho del tipo en la computadora...

...Ok ya.

Hola! Como han estado? *se ve que hay personas con antorchas y tridentes* Antes de que me maten quisiera decir ¡Perdon! La verdad no esperaba que haver este capituolo me llevara tanto, la forma en que me inspiro para hacer esto... digamos que no solo es de sentarme frente a la computadora...

Asi que, para compensarlos, aparte del capitulo ¡Vamos a responder reviews!

 **julietethebunny8:** gracias! yo tambien creo que tendra buen futuro... tardado pero bueno XD

 **Yoshimi Cherry Opal:** pues, me alegra que te haya encantado! esperemos que tu prediccion sea verdad, una pregunta no te has muerto verdad? *pregunta nerviosamente*

 **Luna Kagamine:** que bueno que te hizo reir, a mi tambien me gusta puppet, pero no porque parezca emo XD Trate de no cometer hacer tantos errores, asi que gracias. Golden no es tan bueno como parece...

 **Dark Flamage:** Ya lo continue! para pasar a Golden, tienes que ponerte la mascara muy rapido, a no ser que ya lo sepas...

Pues esos son todos, espero que disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

Revisando detalles

Segunda Noche

Que puedo decir, el trabajo no estuvo tan mal.

Patrick y Verónica me estuvieron dando instrucciones de que hacer, era bastante simple: mover mesas, acomodar sillas, cambiar la decoración… cosas así.

Mientras ayudaba, estuve hablando un poco con Patrick, y aprendí algunas cosas:

1\. El horario de la pizzería era de 7:30 AM a 8:00 PM.

2\. Los sábados y domingos era para eventos especiales, como cumpleaños.

3\. Al parecer, Patrick lleva trabajando desde que inauguraron la pizzería, y Verónica, un mes después.

Y 4. Actualmente le va bien a la pizzería, ya que no ha habido incidentes que hayan reportado.

Pero si la ultima es verdad ¿Por qué los animatronicos tienen vida propia? No creo que los hayan maldecido o algo asi…

Deje mis dudas de lado, porque ya había terminado mi turno, además de que pensando no me llevara a ningún lado.

-Bueno…-comencé a hablar.-Creo que ya termino mi turno ¿no?- dije viendo mi reloj.

-Así es. Ya te puede ir.- dijo Patrick.

-Ok. Gracias por la bienvenida.-dije despidiéndome y dirigiéndome a la salida.

-Gracias por ayudar.-dijo Verónica.

-Je, de nada.-dije saliendo de la pizzería.

Creo que me voy a casa a descansar…

Un recorrido después

Cuando llegue a mi apartamento y abrí la puerta, me di cuenta de que no tenía llave. Seguro Eduardo está adentro, pero siempre me reclama que sea más cuidadoso. Je, si no pone de su parte ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

Avance un poco y contemple mi "mini sala"

Un sillón para 2 personas que tenía enfrente un televisor y una mesa de noche; y una computadora que está en la esquina.

A veces pienso que debería decorarlo un poco luego recuerdo que apenas tengo para la comida y se me pa-Aghhh…-¿quejidos? Oh, cierto, puede que sea Eduardo.-Aghh, el dolor…- más bien ES Eduardo.

Me dirigí al cuarto de donde provenían los quejidos (de dolor al parecer) y abrí la puerta, pero no podía ver nada porque estaban las luces apagadas.

-Eduardo utilizo camuflaje… es súper efectivo…- dije al aire.

-Púdrete… no soy tan negro…-me respondió un bulto que estaba en la cama (o lo que apenas podía ver).

Prendí las luces, y efectivamente, Eduardo estaba en la cama. Pero parecía demasiado cansado.

-¿Qué te paso?- dije.

-Me debes una, fruta.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte divertido.

-Me cambiaron de horario, pero a cambio, mi jefe me puso trabajar como esclavo desde que entre a mi turno.

-¿Desde qué hora comenzaste?

-1:00 PM…

-… ¿Y a qué hora acabaste?

-*suspiro* 12:00 AM…- Wow ¡¿casi 12 horas seguidas?! ¡Pobre Eduardo!... Espera, ¿dijo que lo cambiaron de turno?

-Y ahora ¿Cuál es tu horario?

-Le yo agonizando ¡¿Y tú preguntando por mi horario?!

-Bueno, perdón, te voy a traer un Panadol (o Paracetamol…)

-Gracias.

Fui a la cocina a traerle un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas. Cuando volví, estaba sentado en la cama, así que le di su medicina.

Mientras se la tomaba pregunte.-Y… ¿Cuándo es tu- pero fui interrumpido por una señal de parte de Eduardo que me detuviera. Espere a que terminara de tomar su medicina; cuando termino, empezó a hablar.

-*suspiro de alivio* Mucho mejor.-dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Ya puedo preguntar?

-Sip.

-… ¿Cuándo es tu horario?

-Sábado, de 7:00 AM a 8:00 PM.

Abrí los ojos en sorpresa.- Wow…

-Así es. Pero dejando de lado mi horario, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera noche?

-Pues…-dije rascándome la nuca.

Le conté como inicie mi enemistad con Toy y Old Chica y como no, el cabron se empezó a burlar de mí.

-Jajaja, ¿en serio? Aprende a controlarte, cuando no eso te ha metido en problemas.

-Seh… pero la próxima vez espero no cagarla, ya que no estaré solo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-… ¿really nigga?

-¿No recuerda la razón por la que cambiaste de horario?

Al parecer lo olvido por un segundo, ya que se mantuvo pensando un rato, pero se recostó en la cama con cara de frustración poco después.

-Agh.- dijo Eduardo.- Bueno, supongo que no tengo otra opción ¿verdad?- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Nope.

-*suspiro* Déjame descansar, al rato voy por el trabajo.

-Ok, yo también voy a descansar.-Iba a salir del cuarto, cuando recordé algo.-Ah sí, cuando vayas por el contrato, elije la segunda hoja.

-Muy bien, muy bien, pero déjame descansar.

-Je, ok.

En serio necesito descansar…

11:45 PM

Eduardo y yo nos dirigíamos a la pizzería, pero esta vez vine mejor preparado que ayer, (si con "mejor preparado" te refieres a lo mismo…) pero esta vez traje mi propia comida y baterías extra, por si acaso.

Cuando estábamos por llegar a la entrada me di cuenta que el jefe no estaba.

-Oye ¿no debería estar el jefe aquí?- dije yo.

-Ah, es cierto, el jefe me dijo que te dijera que hoy no iba a poder recibirnos.-me respondió Eduardo.

-Oh… espera, ¿sabe que somos parientes?- ¿Por qué le dijo que me dijera?

-Yo digo que es más bien por ser "compañeros de trabajo", además no creo que sepa que somos primos.

-Um, cierto jeje.-dije nervioso entrando a la pizzería seguido de Eduardo.

Tratamos de dirigirnos a la oficina, pero al parecer todas las luces estaban apagadas, así que nos tuvimos que abrir camino a base de prender luces.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina me di cuenta de algo:

Solo había una máscara.

-Oye.- dijo Eduardo.- ¿No se supone que deberían haber DOS mascaras?

-Estaba pensando lo mismo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-*suspiro* Supongo que tendremos que conseguir una nosotros mismos.-dije dirigiéndome de una vez a Partes y Servicios.

Eduardo me empezó a seguir mientras preguntaba.- ¿No nos dirán nada?-…el cabron o no se acuerda, o no leyó el contrato.

-No creo que importe, es por nuestra propia seguridad después de todo.

-¿No es muy tarde además…?

-Son las…- dije revisando mi reloj.- 11:50, ¡todavía da tiempo!

-Ah, si tú lo dices.

Cuando terminamos de hablar, estábamos enfrente de la puerta de Partes y Servicios.

-Muy bien, debemos entrar con cuidado.- dije yo.- ¡Un movimiento en falso, y podríamos se comida para los chacales!

-¿No querrás decir animatronicos? ¿Además para que nos van a com-

-¡No me importa! La cuestión es entrar con cautela.- dije ya abriendo la puerta y entrando al cuarto.

Lo primero que me di cuenta es que los Old estaban en la misma posición de cómo se ven en las cámaras.

Trate de entrar de la manera más cuidadosa posible, con linterna en mano, la cual ya había traído conmigo, y descubrí a Foxy durmiendo (¿o desactivado…?) junto con lo que buscaba: una máscara. Iba a acercarme más pero:

-¡Apresúrate! ¡Faltan 5 minutos!- susurro Eduardo… ¡¿Qué?! Ok, debo apresurarme.

Me acerque lo suficiente a Foxy y me di cuenta que tenía la máscara exactamente en su garfio. Agarre rápida pero sigilosamente la máscara. Cuando vi Foxy, seguía ¿durmiendo? Así que me dispuse a irme.

Pero…

-Je, ¿crees que puedes llevarte el botín de un pirata sin pelear con este, marinero de agua dulce?- dijo una voz detrás de mí con el acento del clásico pirata, pero como siempre, robótica y distorsionada.

No tenía que ser muy listo para saber que se trataba de Foxy, pensé en huir corriendo, pero él es más el más rápido de todos, creo que me daría caza fácilmente.

Así que hice la decisión más estúpida y valiente:

Hablar con él. Así que me di la vuelta.

-H-hey, Foxy ¿Cómo e-estas?- ¡Debo pensar algo rápido!- ¿Es tuyo? Bueno, p-piénsalo, esto.-dije mostrando la máscara.-Técnicamente es de… ¡los empleados! Sí, eso, y yo soy parte de ellos, así que no hay problema con que la agarre ¿no? Jeje.- el miedo y nerviosismo en mi era obvio.

Trate de alcanzar la salida pero sin que Foxy se diera cuenta, pero de la nada se empezó a reír.

-Jajá, ¿y si no quiero dártelo por las buenas?- dijo mostrando su garfio.

-Entonces, n-no tengo otra opción.- dije medio decidido. Haber, tiempo fuera, necesito evaluar mis opciones. ¿Golpearlo? No, es evidente que me supera en fuerza. ¿Distraerlo? De por sí ya lo estoy distrayendo. ¿Devolver la máscara? 1. No creo que, aunque se la devolviese, no me hará daño y 2. No quiero que ni Eduardo ni yo nos expongamos al peligro con una solo mascara. ¿La linterna…? ¡Claro!

-Te mostrare mi ataque especial.- dije preparando secretamente la linterna.- Yyyyyyyyy…- puso cara molesta.- ¡Ahora!- ¡Toma ráfaga de luz en tu cara!

-¡Aaahhh!- grito Foxy del aparente dolor que le estaba causando.

-¡Compermisito dijo Monchito!- dije corriendo hacia la salida.

-¡CORRE, PERRA, CORRE!- le grite a Eduardo, el cual al escuchar lo que dije, salió corriendo hacia la oficina.

Justo cuando nos sentamos en el escritorio, me puse a revisar las luces como loco, para ver si no había animatronicos cerca.

Después de un rato, pare y me calme al darme cuenta que no había peligro cercano.

-Aahhjj…- oí de Eduardo tratando de recuperar el aliento.- ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?!

-¡Conseguirte esto!- (inserte música de Zelda aquí)-¡Una máscara de.-la vi mejor.- Toy Bonnie!

-… ¿No había de Bonnie?- ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Arriesgue mi vida por esta puta mascara! ¡¿Y así me respondes?!

-Perdón, perdón, pero tú sabes que me gusta más Bonnie que su versión Toy.

-Sabes que, jodete.- dije ya cansado.

-A propósito, ¿Qué hora son?- pregunto Eduardo.

-Son las…- dije revisando mi reloj.- 12:05. Je, que irónico.

-¿Por qué?

-No por nada.-dije recordando la noche anterior. Iba a seguir hablando, pero me interrumpió un:

Ring Ring Ring

Busque de donde venía ese ruido, y lo que encontré fue un teléfono.

-El que llama… es Phone guy ¿no?- dijo Eduardo.

-Eso creo…

-¿Y no hablaste con él la noche anterior?

-No que yo recuerde… ¡pero vamos a contestar!- iba a agarrar el teléfono, pero Eduardo presiono un botón rápidamente.- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunte confundido.

-Primero el altavoz, ahora si contesta. Procedí a responder.

-¿Hola? ¡Hola!, uh, si estas escuchando esto, probablemente no hiciste una buena elección en tu carrera…

-¡Oye!- respondimos Eduardo y yo algo molestos.

-Nah, es una broma nada más.- contesto la voz del teléfono.

-Bueno… espera ¿No se supone que estas son grabaciones?- pregunte confundido.

-Eso dice el jefe para que los nuevos no se desconcentren en el trabajo.-dijo la voz calmada.

-¿Y no te cansa despertar cada media noche para dar instrucciones?- esta vez pregunto Eduardo.

-En cierto modo sí, pero me gusta ayudar a los novatos, para que no se incomoden en su lugar de trabajo.- dijo la voz simpáticamente.-Aparte de la paga extra.

-Oh… ¿y cómo te podemos llamar? Que ponerte como "la voz" ya me está cansando.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaron Eduardo y la voz.

-Eh, n-no nada.-debo saber cuándo romper la cuarta pared.

-Como sea, algunos me dicen Phone guy, si quieren pueden llamarme así.

-Bien, Phone guy ¿Qué cuentas?- pregunto Eduardo más confiado.

-Pues muy bien la verdad, la pizzería la ha ido mejor de lo esperado, aunque siempre quera más a los viejos animatronicos.

-Mi favorito es Bonnie.- dijo Eduardo.

-El mío Golden Freddy.- dije yo.

-Ese es demasiado antiguo ¿no crees?-dijo Phone guy con una risa un tanto nerviosa.- Je ¿Alguna vez han visto a Foxy el pirata? Oh, espera, Foxy… Oh, cierto, ¡Foxy! Uh, hey escuchen, él siempre ha sido un poco nervioso, uh… no estoy seguro si el truco de la máscara funcio-

-No te preocupes, Phone Guy, ya lo tenemos cubierto.-dije tranquilo.

-¿En serio?- pregunto confundido.

-En serio, igual que los otros animatronicos, así que no te preocupes.

-Uh, je, si se confían pueden terminar mal ¿saben?

-Eso es algo que he aprendido por las malas.- dije.-Así que tampoco te preocupes por eso.

-Muy bien, uh, revisen las cámaras y recuerden ponerse la máscara si es necesario, um, buenas noches, les hablare mañana.- termino la llamada.

-Es… bastante simpático ¿no crees?- dije.

-Ja ja, si…- dijo Eduardo.

-Bien, dejando de lado esto, este es el plan para pasar la noche: mantente puesta siempre la máscara de T. Bonnie, mientras la das cuerda a la caja; yo avisare cuando un animatronico se esté acercando, ¿entendido?

-¡Okey!

-Bien ¡let's rock!

(Fin Parte 1)

* * *

Se que fue mas corto que el primero, pero algo es algo no? *le tiran una antorcha que logra esquivar* significa que me perdonan? :D

Bien, espero que les haya gustado

Saludos!


End file.
